Talk Dirty to Me- High School Edition
by thelanguage
Summary: Valkubus turned BOLO story! AU. Bo and Lauren have some obstacles in their way. Tamsin and Dyson being one of them but can those two actually be the ones to pull them together? Favorite and Review please and thank you :) xoxo
1. Chapter 1: The Start

Talk dirty to me- High School edition

Chapter one: the meeting

*ring ring* Bo sat up from her bed looking at her alarm clock. "Shit" she cursed out loud, this was her first day back and she was already going to be late. Jumping up from her bed she went into her closet to gather her clothes for the day to and sat them on her bed. She quickly took a shower and applied her make-up. As she walked out she saw Kenzi sitting on her bed, already dressed.

"Kenzi! What are you doing here?! Bo yelled at her best friend, they had been going to high school together since freshman year and she couldn't wait to spend senior year with her.

"Woah there BoBo, keep it in your towel" Kenzi said shielding her eyes from the very uncovered Bo. Bo hadn't noticed she dropped her towel and quickly covered her up again.

"Hand me my clothes Kenz, we can't be late on the first day back".

Kenzi quickly handed her clothes and backed away, "I'll be in the death machine when you're ready". Bo rolled her eyes at the reference to her car and got dressed.

"Trick going to school"

"Okay, lock up". Bo closed the door behind her and walked out. "Ouch! Hot stuff, you look FINE!", Kenzi said taking in her best friend make up and glorious brown hair that was curled in a pony tail with her tight black legging and revealing cleavage top that hung a little below her chest.

"Oh hush Kenzi and drive before we're late", Bo said. "Fine." Kenzi chucked out with a little laugh.

When they got to school, they saw Dyson and Lauren already getting their schedule.

"Hey guys", Bo said awkwardly. They were all friends but she still couldn't get over her ex's being in the the same friend group.

Dyson stood there with a tall African American guy around our age who seemed to be checking out Kenzi. Bo looked over to see her friends' reaction and she was blushing! I think she has the hots for him Bo thought in her head. I will make a mental note during lunch to ask her about it. She had most of her classes with her friends which included lunch, expect 4th period. Health.

She sat down at her table alone since she got there two seconds before the bell rang. Mrs. Stella introduced herself as the teacher for the course and started to call out names. "Henry,here. Paul,here. Diane, here. Elizabeth here... Bo, here. Tamsin, Tamsin? Has anyone seen tamsin? The students started to shake their heads no just as a tall blonde girl walked in and handed Mrs. Stella a note which seemed to be the reason why she was late.

"Fine.. ummm, take a seat by Bo over there", pointing to the brunette. Wow, Bo thought. She wasn't exactly over Lauren yet, their breakup was recent and she was still trying to figure out if she had any feelings for her but this girl took her breathe away, which was rare for Bo since she was the hottest girl at the school; she could have any guy or even girl she wanted. The blonde sat down and Bo reached out to shake her hand.

"Hi, I'm Bo and I don't think we've properly meet. What's your name?", not taking the brunette hand and giving her a look of pure disgust.

"Tamsin, are you death or something?, she just said my name less than a minute ago" the blonde snapped back harshly.

Bo blushed a little, "Oh, I just wanted to introduce myself properly since we're going to be sitting next to each other, that's all." Giving tamsin a little smile.

"Fine, well, your job is done as you can see THIS is class. I know about you already Bo Dennis, this is not a flirting session with the new transferred student. Evony told me all about you, okay?".

"Well, Evony knows nothing about me, okay?" Bo snapped back.

Bo couldn't believe the nerve of this girl, Evony was always a nosey brat sticking her nose in other people business when it didn't belong there.

"Besides..." the blonde said leaning in real close to Bo ear , "You're not my type." Tamsin said seductively with a smirk.

Bo gasped as the blonde pulled back looking at her stunned.

"Girls, cut it out... NOW". Stella yelled which cut Bo from her trace. Tamsin was hot and probably completely straight since she said "I'm not here type". I'm everyones type so how is that even possible Bo thought throughout the rest of the course with confusion before then bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2: Lunchroom Fiesta!

"Kenzi! Dyson! Lauren! Over here!", Bo yelled over to her friends trying to grab their attention.

The lunchroom was crowded with idiots today she thought. Over the loud commotion her friends couldn't hear her, so she decided to walk over to them.

As Bo was walking over she noticed another one of her ex's, Ryan. I seriously need to transfer Bo thought to herself. I literally see someone I dated in the past every five seconds; considering she couldn't stop being friends with them because she didn't want to be known as a heart breaker.

For example, her and Dyson relationship wasn't so bad, he was kind of clingy but a really good guy so they decided to remain friends. Then, she went out with Lauren which Dyson and Kenzi were both against. Lauren cared more about her grades than she cared about Bo and even though it didn't work out Bo still had feelings for her. Bo decided that maybe her and Lauren could give it another go even though she has told her multiple times to just remain friends for now.

Yeah, Bo thought again, high school IS painful.

Ryan ran up to Bo and slapped her ass. "Hey Bo, how have you been?" He asked with a dorky smile on his face. "Just fine without you", Bo said with a sarcastic wink, "See you around in hell Ryan", Bo added blowing a kiss as she walked over to her friends.

"Hey guys, I've been calling you over there I had a table for us, I think someone just took it", Bo said pointing to a nearby table that was now filled with people.

"It's fine BoBo, we can just sit over there", Kenzi suggested pointing to the "sports clique"; where most of the atheles sat.

Great, Bo thought, I see Tamsin...I didn't even know she played a sport.

"But we don't play a sport Kenz, you know that's the jocks area" Bo sighed, hopefully her friend wouldn't push it.

"It's fine Bo, me and my friend play lacrosse so just sit with us" Dyson offered.

"Okay" Kenzi said "who is your friend anyways Dyson, you haven't introduced him yet" Kenzi added shyly she caught Dyson friend looking at her before school and actually love the attention he was giving her.

"I totally forgot, his name is Hale; he just moved here. I know him from my lacrosse team." Dyson answered just as Hale arrived.

" I was just talking about you bud, this is Kenzi, Bo, and Lauren" Dyson said.

Bo didn't even notice that Lauren was with them she had been so quiet.

"Nice to meet you" Hale said extending his arm to shake everyone hand and when he reached Kenzi lingered a little longer than necessary.

They all started to make their way to the jock side of the cafeteria. "Let's sit here guys." Bo suggested after she saw Tamsin looking at her walking and didn't want to make the mistake of running into her out of class since she had made a fool out of herself trying to flirt.

"We can't Bo, that's where coed cheerleaders sit, we sit in between the soccer players and hockey players, see." Dyson said pointing to the table.

"Oh shit" Bo whispered to herself. Tamsin plays soccer?! Why was she sitting by herself? Bo thought.

The others hadn't notice Bo expression and sat down casually talking and eating. Bo had notice Tamsin glaring at her and shifted uncomfortably. This is so awkward Bo thought and decided to start a conversation with Lauren, who seemed to be working on a project, again.

"So, Lauren, how are your classes coming along" Bo asked "Good! I have chemistry next period and I'm working on an extra credit project right now" Lauren answered with a smile. "That sounds great Lauren, I was hoping that we could actually talk about our-" Bo started being cut off by a loud yell and later noticed it was Evony.

" TAMSIN!" Evony yelled. "What do you want Evony?" Tamsin answered coldly, rolling her eyes "You. I've been looking all around and couldn't find you, I was actually becoming worried" Evony answered seeming untouched. Tamsin took notice and answered "Yeah, yeah, yeah, cry me a river, seriously what do you want?" Tamsin asked again a little more serious. "Meet me after school I want you to meet the head soccer coach" Evony demanded. "Ha, when did I start taking orders from you?", Tamsin asked harshly, "Well since-" Evony started but Tamsin cut her off. " Don't answer. Fine I'll meet up with you after school" Tamsin said rolling her eyes in defeat and getting up to walk pass Bo and her friends.

"Hey, hot pants you should meet me after school we all know how much you love to prey on the innocent?" Tamsin said seductively into Bo ear.

"Ew, please Tamsin you could do so much better than that little slut there" Evony said with disgust.

"Whatever, lets go" Tamsin said pulling away from Bo and turned around once she figured out that Evony wouldn't be watching to wink at her.

"Hellloooooo?!... Earth to BoBo... Who was that blonde bitch with Evony that totally has the hots for you?!" Kenzi asked jumping up and down in her seat.

Bo broke her stare off the hot blonde ass and answered her best friend and the rest of the gang who obviously wanted to know too.

"No one important, just someone from my health class" Bo asked trying to play it cool.

"Well, whoever she is. She's hot and plays soccer. I'll be at every single game from now on; you know how much I love a girl that can handle balls well" Dyson laughed just as Kenzi smacked him on the arm.

"What was that for?" Dyson asked seeming hurt.

"You can't steal BoBo girl, idiot" Kenzi said rolling her eyes

"You're right sorry, Bo" Dyson said looking down at his hands.

"No, it's fine, ask her out. I think she's straight so she's definitely not "my girl." Bo said. She had been wondering that same question herself. Was Tamsin straight?

"Are you sure?, because the way Evony had eyes on her and the way she was looking at you, I don't think so" Dyson asked calmly, trying to play down his new profound crush on Tamsin.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm sure it's nothing. Ask her out. Really Dyson, you're a nice guy. I'm sure she'll be happy to go on a date with you" Bo said with a smile.

Secretly, she was sad she wouldn't be the one to take Tamsin out. Maybe it was for the best, she still, after all had feelings for Lauren. But it was something about this girl was different and she wanted to explore more.

I can't believe this.I'm questioning my feelings for some new girl right now, Bo thought. This has never happen before. Bo Dennis usually makes everyone fall for her, not the other way around but Bo thought once again. This is different. I know it's different.


	3. Chapter 3: Dirty Secrets

_Haven't posted in awhile sorry guys, but I'm back now! Chapter might be a little short, however, I will try to post more chapters __Saturday and Sunday. Keep favoriting and writing reviews! I seriously love the feedback. _

* * *

*End of the day announcements*

"Goooddddd afternoon folks, Principal Ralph here, I hope you all had a wonderful day back...", Mr Ralph said and joyfully started talking about the importance of high school and life.

_Great_, Bo thought, _another one of 'these' talks_.

Principal Ralph was a tall, skinny, ill-fitted man around 50 years old that started to work at the school 2 years ago. His voice was squeaky and irritating like a mouse so most of the students nick named him "Rat".

"... Anyways don't forget athletes, practice is back in session after school. I repeat practice IS back in session for ALL athletes after school." Mr. Ralph said ending the announcements.

Bo only heard the last part of the speech because she was too busy day dreaming about what happened at lunch a few periods ago.

_Did Dyson really like Tamsin?_ Bo asked herself. She knew Dyson type well since she previously went out with him. Dyson was very clingy and controlling; Tamsin didn't seem like the type to be pushed over or controlled.

Just in the mist of Bo thoughts, the final bell rung and students filled the hallways once again with laughter and talking. Bo spotted Kenzi instantly walking over with Hale towards her locker.

"Well this is my stop, guess I'll see you around" Kenzi said trying not have a panic attack because she had just had the best day of her life with the best guy ever.

"Yeah, I guess, see you later Kenzi. Later Bo, you guys should come meet up with me and Dyson after our lacrosse practice" Hale said secretly trying to hide his nervous grin from Kenzi. He was hoping they could chat more about school... And maybe a possible date.

"Yeah, we'll stop by Hale" Bo said as Hale left.

"I've been meaning to ask you young lady-" Bo started but was cut off by Kenzi.

"It's nothing... Yet. Okay, we can talk about that later tonight at our annual "back to school" sleepover or did you forget? Kenzi asked. Bo had been seeming a little off to her but she didn't think she should mention it just yet.

"Of course not, it's all set up Kenz" Bo said looking over seeing Tamsin approaching them.

Kenzi noticed Bo looking behind her, so she turned around to see the infamous blonde walking towards them.

"Hm, it seems as if I'm not the only one here with a secret" Kenzi smirked.

"Hush, Kenzi!" Bo yelled. "It's nothing, remember Dyson?" Bo said trying to play cool as Tamsin was almost near.

"Yeah, yeah. Are you really willing to give her up to Dyson because you're to nervous to just talk to her. Come on Bo, you've never had a problem with getting what you want before. What's so different about this one?" Kenzi asked. She had never seen Bo so uptight before in her life and it was starting to worry her.

"Not now, okay, We can talk about this later tonight" Bo sighed.

"Promise?" Kenzi asked sticking out her pinky finger towards Bo.

"Promise." Bo answered wrapping her pinky finger around Kenzi's.

"Hey Bo. Who's the friend?" Tamsin asked with a smirk finally making her way over to the group of friends.

"I'm Kenzi. BoBo's bestie. I can tell we are going to be friends too." Kenzi said with a big smile on her face.

Bo sighed knowing where her best friend was getting at.

"Kenzi I'll meet up with you later, okay?" Bo asked.

"Okay Bo" Kenzi laughed turning and walking away.

"What was all that about?" Tamsin frowned.

"Nothing important, trust me, but why are you here?" Bo asked. She was surprise to see Tamsin at her locker.

"Well I said we should meet up after school and I didn't see you by my locker, so I asked a couple of people where yours was" Tamsin answered with a smirk.

Bo was impressed to see Tamsin actually caring and taking time out of her day for her.

"Oh really?" Bo asked with a smile.

"No" Tamsin laughed, " I just wanted to see your expression and it was priceless. I have soccer practice today and this is the route I take outside to the fields, see?" Tasmin continued pointing to her sports bag.

" Oh well, what was the point of coming over to stop and talk to me?" Bo asked with a frown.

Tamsin was confusing and Bo didn't feel like dealing with her purposeful mood swings.

Before Tamsin could answer Evony walked over to them.

"Hi Tamsin" Evony smiled. "Hi.. Bo." Evony said without a smile and slight frown forming. "We have practice Tamsin, you can't be late talking to some slut that can easily come and go" Evony added starting to pull Tamsin away.

"Oh please" Bo mumbled under her breath.

"Let's go Tamsin" Evony said again and little more demanding.

"Fine." Tamsin answered rolling her eyes. "Can you give me five more seconds, please?" Tamsin asked Evony.

"Fine. Hurry up. " Evony said walking away.

"Anyways-" Tamsin started but was cut off by Bo.

"Save it Tamsin. I have to go find Kenzi anyways, I guess I'll see you in health tomorrow" Bo said turning to leave. She was upset and probably came off as really harsh just now. She couldn't tell if she was upset with Evony being a jerk, but she was pretty much used to it. _Maybe_, Bo thought she was mad at Tamsin for getting under her skin and playing her like a puppet. She couldn't stand the new person she was becoming. Usually, Bo picked who she wanted and got them. This was different. She didn't pick Tamsin but yet feelings were still there and she definitely didn't "have" Tamsin.

"Wait", Tamsin said grabbing Bo arm and turning her back around to face her.

"Maybe I came to talk to you" Tamsin said with a smile. "But you're right. I have to go too. Bye Bo." Tamsin said running away to practice.

Bo took out her phone and dialed Kenzi number.

"Hey, meet me at the library, okay?, bye." Bo said to Kenzi through the phone.

She couldn't believe it. Tamsin actually seemed genuine the last few seconds of their conversation, even though Bo was being resentful towards her.

_ Maybe she wanted to be friends_. _I mean that's all we could be_, Bo thought, _Dyson likes her, plus she's straight, and I have Lauren, _She_ started_ to come up with a list of reasons, hopefully she would be able to come up with a way to stop thinking about Tamsin.

_ Maybe, I should just stay away from her and I wouldn't be in this dilemma_, still Bo couldn't get over Evony. She seemed to have type of effect over Tamsin and Bo wanted to know to know why. _She must be black mailing her with information, _Bo thought. Tamsin didn't seem like she would be able to push over easily, yet, Evony always seemed to be able to get Tamsin to do whatever she wanted her to do.

"Oh well" Bo sighed.

It had nothing to do with her anyways. So, she shouldn't care about what was going on in Tamsin personal life. However, she still wanted to be _in_ her personal life and she didn't know whether it was as a friend or more.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. You're thinking to much" Bo said to herself. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. " Bo added and went back to her thoughts.

_This girl is going to be the death of me_, she thought. _ This causes for a serious Kenzi fix me up._


	4. Chapter 4: Down and Personal

_Sorry guys! Really short chapter, I know, but I felt like I needed to get more in depth with what Bo is actually feeling and develop an actual plot, hence the "down and personal" . Chapter 5 is already written and will be posted sometime tomorrow. It's way longer than this and gets back into Bo/Tamsin and Hale/Kenzi along with every in it since not a lot of people appear in this one-on-one_.

* * *

Chapter four: Down and Personal

As Bo approached the school library she was pushed against the wall with a great deal of force.

"Hey" Bo said starting to fight back when she noticed it was Kenzi.

"What's your problem?!" Bo yelled at her, pushing them off the wall.

"Nothing, I thought you might've been Evony..." Kenzi replied sheepishly, embarrassed she just attacked her best friend.

"Why would you think that?" Bo asked confused with Kenzi confession.

When Kenzi didn't answer and lowered her head in guilt , Bo understood why.

"Kenzi. When I asked you to leave and wait for me, you didn't leave. Did you?" Bo asked finally putting the pieces together.

"Well, not exactly. I wanted to make sure you were okay BoBo" Kenzi replied with a little smile hoping that would calm her friend down.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Bo asked a with a slight frown.

"You know. Tamsin and all coming from out of the blue and you didn't look so good before I left. Then I saw Evony and Tamsin teaming up and I was worried-" Kenzi said but Bo cut her off at the last minute clearly upset.

"They weren't 'teaming up', Kenzi" Bo snapped defensively.

"Woah, calm down, hot stuff. Sorry, I was just concerned. I didn't mean any harm, I promise." Kenzi said stepping back away.

"No, it's fine Kenzi. I'm not sure what has gotten into me lately" Bo finally admitted taking a step toward her best friend.

"It's fine, BoBo. Come here." Kenzi said pulling her in for a hug.

She knew her best friend was having a hard time with her relationship with Lauren and now that a new person was being added into the equation, Bo had a lot to handle. Especially, if that new person had ties with Evony. She was worried about Bo, but decided that she wouldn't bring it up later that tonight like she originally planned since Bo had went through a lot today.

The two hadn't notice Lauren walking towards them.

"Hey" Lauren said noticing that Bo eyes were red probably from crying and Kenzi worried expression something had to be wrong.

"Is everything okay?" Lauren asked directing it towards Bo since she already knew Kenzi feelings towards her weren't exactly the kindest.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired. What are you still doing at the school?" Bo replied. She wasn't proud of lying to Lauren but she knew it was necessary. With all the confusion she had going on in her personal life, she didn't want to drag Lauren into it.

"Just finishing up a project for a teacher. We never finished our conversation during lunch. You were going to ask me something." Lauren said, she knew it must've been something important but she didn't know what because Bo had seemed so distant lately.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Lauren I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date this weekend?" Bo asked.

_ Shit_. Bo thought. _Did I really just ask her that? I'm not even sure if I have feelings for_ _her plus she's told me no multiple times._

"Yeah, Bo, that seems perfect" Lauren answered with a smile.

She didn't know what changed but Bo seemed different, but a good different. She wasn't the reckless person she was before, who only cared about screwing each other 24/7. Matter of fact, she had a kind of sweet and hopeless romantic vibe to her.

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt this love fest but Bo, we told Hale we would stop by the fields. Remember?" Kenzi asked rolling her eyes.

Bo shot her a death stare at the 'love fest' comment but Kenzi didn't seem to notice.

"You're right. See you later Lauren" Bo said following her best friend who already left.

"Wow" Bo said with a smirk once she caught up. "Some one is in a rush to see her man" Bo added.

"Whatever." Kenzi said rolling her eyes with a smirk because she knew it was true.


	5. Chapter 5: Jealously is a Bitch

_I'm back guys! Sorry for such the long wait. School is literally killing my time to write but here is chapter Five, chapter Six will most likely be posted tomorrow morning because I have started to write it and will continue to for the rest of the day! Keep posting reviews I seriously love the feedback. Also thanks for all the follows and favorites!_

* * *

Chapter 5- Jealously is a Bitch

As Bo and Kenzi walked out onto the fields, Bo quickly spotted Tamsin laughing with her soccer team.

_God_, Bo thought._ She has a beautiful smile._

Kenzi noticed Bo distracted and slapped her arm.

"Jesus, Bo we just had a conversation about this. Either talk to her or stop staring at her like a creep" Kenzi said with a laugh.

"I wasn't thinking about her, Kenz" Bo said trying to hide her blush. "I'm just simply looking in her direction".

"If you say so BoBo" Kenzi said noticing her best friend flushed face. "I actually think you're not the only one checking out the blonde hottie" Kenzi added with a wink and pointed to a tall guy in a lacrosse uniform.

"Who is that? He doesn't even know Tamsin. I bet he's wasting his time." Bo said cold heartily not noticing how jealous she just sounded.

"I think that's Dyson" Kenzi said trying to control her laugh. She noticed how jealous Bo had just became over a guy she didn't think she knew at first and it was very amusing.

"Oh yeah. They would make a cute couple, I think I'm going to go over and talk to Tasmin for him" Bo said with a small smile trying to play cool.

_I can't let her get to me like this but yet she does_. Bo thought as she started to walk over to Tamsin she stopped because she notice she left Kenzi alone without receiving an answer.

Bo turned around and noticed Kenzi walking over to Hale, who seemed to just finish lacrosse practice.

_Wait. If lacrosse practice is over.. Where's Dyson_? Bo thought with confusion. As she turned back around she spotted Dyson flirting with Tamsin.

A normal person who didn't know Dyson would simply think that he and tamisn were having an innocent conversation, but Bo knew Dyson. When Dyson really liked someone, she could spot it in his eyes. It was literally the look of young puppy dog love.

"Ugh" Bo grunted. _This is what made developing feelings for_ _Tamsin even worst._ She thought._ If Dyson was to ever find out he would be crushed._

Bo was pulled away from her thoughts as a familiar voice spoke to her and instantly made her smile.

"What are you thinking about, hot pants?" Tamsin asked with a smirk. She had noticed Bo walking onto the field with Kenzi and wanted to apologize for the way Evony treated Bo before.

"Nothing. I see you have meet my friend" Bo said and instantly wanted to take it back.

"Blonde lacrosse player? Yeah, he's hot and pretty bangable" Tamsin said with a smirk trying to test the waters with Bo because she noticed how flustered she just became after hearing Tamsin refer to Dyson as "bangable".

"Yeah, I guess you can say he is..." Bo said shifting her weight to her left foot, she was feeling uncomfortable talking to Tamsin about banging someone other than her.

"Mhmm. Evony told me you used to date him, correct?" Tamsin questioned.

"Yeah...what's it to you?" Bo snapped defensively after hearing Evony name being mentioned.

"You're right. It has nothing to do with me. I just wanted to see if if was true" Tamsin said.

"If what was true?" Bo questioned growing more confused by the minute.

"That you bang every living thing" Tamsin said with a slight smirk forming.

"Why do you care about who I bang?" Bo asked Tamsin

"It's nothing to me. Maybe... The blonde lacrosse player asked me out, you know" Tamsin said waiting for Bo response.

"Like on a date?" Bo asked with a frown feeling the jealously in her arise.

"Yeah something like that. Do you think I should go?" Tamsin asked Bo.

She wanted Bo to say no. She needed Bo to say no. She did enjoy messing with Bo head with the hot/cold feelings but when it came to them dating different people she just couldn't see it or want it for that fact.

"Yeah, he's really a great guy" Bo said with a light smile, she didn't want Tamsin to think she cared plus she had a date coming up with Lauren anyways.

"Hey, maybe we can double- date tomorrow after school, are you off practice?" Bo added.

"You're dating someone" Tamsin said to herself more as a thought than an actual question.

"Well no, it's my ex... I'm thinking about getting back with her though" Bo said she noticed that Tamsin was becoming distant with her but she didn't understand why.

"Yeah, that seems perfect. I have blondie's number so I'll text him the deets tonight.. Later Bo" Tamsin said starting to walk away but Bo ran to catch up with her.

"Wait. Tamsin. Is everything okay?... I mean if you don't want to go on the date tomorrow I'm not forcing you. I don't want to interrupt you and Dyson..." Bo said but was cut off by Tamsin.

"It's fine Bo. I just have a lot on my mind lately. Anyways, I have to meet Evony somewhere so I really need leave... we can maybe talk later... in class" Tamsin said walking away for the second time not waiting for Bo to answer.

_What the actual fuck_. Bo thought. _What did I do wrong. Maybe she actually have feelings for Dyson and I just intruded on their first date. She probably hates me._

"Bo!" Kenzi yelled.

Bo turned around and saw Kenzi running over breaking her free from her constant thoughts of Tamsin.

"Yeah? Where is Dyson and Hale going? I thought we all were going to hang out afterwards." Bo said.

"Well they have a lot of homework plus I think a serious girl one on one talk is needed" Kenzi said with a grin.

"Oh, is that so?" Bo asked with a smirk. "And why is that?"

"Well yes! Dyson couldn't keep his eyes off the sexual tension you and Tammy were having!" Kenzi said still grinning ear to ear.

"Nothing is going on, Kenz. I promise. She basically just stormed away from me less than 2 seconds ago." Bo said rolling her eyes and quickly becoming upset after remembering what just happened with Tamsin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Kenzi said "Save that for Tammy because she's probably only one that doesn't see the lovey dovey look you always give her. Let's just get home before it gets late"

"Fine" Bo said shrugging off Kenzi comments. She didn't want to have Tamsin on her mind for once. She just needed her thoughts back, and that meant the ones that didn't include Tamsin and stress.

"Bo. What did I tell you about shutting the world off to think about Tamsin?" Kenzi asked after noticing that Bo was awfully quiet.

"You're right, Kenz. I'm not sure what's gotten in to me. Lately, Tamsin has become all I think about and I'm not sure why" Bo said hanging her head low.

"Oh, I think you know why. No one ever said falling in love was easy..." Kenzi said with a smirk.

"I'm not falling in love, Kenzi" Bo said rolling her eye. "Lets just get home while you still have your legs" Bo added flashing Kenzi a smile.

Kenzi laughed at the joke knowing that Bo could never hurt her and continued to walk beside her in silence.

_Could I really be falling in love with her_? Bo thought. _It wouldn't matter anyways.. Tamsin had Dyson, she couldn't possibly love me back._


	6. Chapter 6: Tamsin POV

A/N: IM BACK! Not sure you guys missed me but I've sure missed all of you wonderful people! Sorry for the super long delay hopefully the future chapters ahead make up for my lost. Been really busy with just life in general lately but I'll try to post more regularly.

*Note! This is just Tamsin and Evony with a lot of Bo feels* this is all building up of course Tamsin and Bo are unsure of their feelings so give them a chance THEY ARE NOT IN LOVE... AT LEAST YET! teen years are a really confusing period..

* * *

Chapter 7: Tamsin POV

As I walked away from Bo, I saw Evony car parked in front of the school.

_Shit_. She wasn't supposed to pick me up in front of everyone... I'm still not comfortable with all of this.

I turned around to see if Bo was watching but I saw her and her friend walk the opposite way.

_Good God_, I thought. I didn't want Bo to see me with Evony again.

I knocked on the door for Evony to unlock it as soon as approached the car.

"Hey" Evony said, not looking at me.

"Hey, glad to see you too Evony" I answered back, not looking at her too. This was our relationship, it always has been for the past year.

"Well it looks like you're in a good mood" Evony said finally looking over at me "Had a nice talk with your girlfriend over there" Evony finished with a smirk, pointing to where I had just left Bo.

"Look, I don't know what you just saw but me and Bo are not like that, so wipe that smirk off your face, now." I answered back harshly.

I felt a little guilt for talking about Bo with such a harsh tone.

But it's like Evony warned me, 'don't fall for her Tam, I know me and you don't get along but... trust me on this one' Evony had said and she actually sounded genuine.

"Good" Evony said, snapping me back to the present. "You could do better than her" Evony said, finally starting the car and pulling off.

"Yeah and how do you know that?" I answered I didn't want anyone talking bad about Bo, even if we weren't friends I felt obligated to defend her in some sorts.

"Because Tamsin, you're amazing" Evony said looking over at me with a light smile for a second then turning her attention back to the road.

_She has serious mood swings_, I thought.

Before I could answer her she said "Just look at yourself you may not be the nicest...Or smartest, but you're a hella of a good soccer player, colleges are going to flock to you".

"Thanks" I said uncomfortable with all the good things Evony was starting to say about me.

I looked out of the car window, "Finally" I said getting out of the car and heading to the front door of my house.

"I never seen you this happy to be home" Evony said with a laugh.

"At least here I have a room to escape you but a school there's no way I won't run into you" I said with a smirk looking at Evony as she rolled her eyes.

I walked upstairs and closed the door taking out the number the blonde boy gave me earlier.

"Should I text him?" I asked myself.

He didn't seem that bad a little too happy for my taste... but him and Bo obviously were a thing once.

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable dating her ex" I said out loud once again.

_And why was that? The old Tamsin never had a problem dating new people_... "but ever since I met Bo I'm not the same person" I said out loud much to my displeasure.

_Wow, did I just admit that to myself, I can't believe she's having such a toll on me_. I need to get her out of my head and now. I don't need some 'slut' as Evony would say fucking up my future. I have a life and Bo wasn't going to be apart of it. I can control these urges I'm strong plus she's dating someone and... BLONDIE!

Great, I found the answer. I threw my body onto my bed and took out my phone and his phone number.

**T: Hey, it's me from the field today.**

**Dyson: Hey, wow, you actually texted me well umm great.**

_Ugh he's the clingy type, great all the guys at school and Bo, I ended picking the clingy one, _I thought.

**T: Yeah...**

**Dyson: Well do you want to go out tomorrow on a date maybe?**

**T: Sure, what the heck...Bo actually asked me to double date with her.**

**Dyson: Oh I was hoping for something more private.**

**T: I already told her yes.**

**Dyson: Okay.. Great! How about we meet after practice?**

**T: Kk.**

**Dyson: :-)**

"Yeah not going to answer that" I said out loud.

_I have to see Bo tomorrow in class, I have to see her on a date someone other than me._

_I was beginning to wonder whether if I was trying to see her more... or push my feelings away._


	7. Chapter 7: It

A/N: I'm posting more regularly now that I am out of school so yay! This story will go up to 20 chapters fyi but chapters 8,9,10 will be broke into 3 parts titled "it's not you it's me" and this is where most of the plotting begins. Don't forget to review and favorite guys I love the feedback since this is my first story I hope I'm doing it justice :)

* * *

Chapter 8: It's not you it's me- Part 1

"Today class we are going to start our sex ed unit for this week, very exciting." Ms. Stella explained to her class. "I will be assigning partners for this unit at random, that means no picking or teaming up with your friends, this a very serious topic for people your age" she stated with a stern look.

_Slam_. Tamsin walked in casually passing a note to Ms. Stella and taking a seat by Bo without a word.

"Well, it's nice for you to join us 20 mins late Miss Marquise" Ms. Stella said obviously not happy at all.

"Well, you got a note what else do you want from a girl?" Tamsin asked with a smirk.

"I'll see you after class Tamsin" Ms. Stella said annoyed and decided to turn her attention back to the rest of the class to assign partners.

Bo finally turned to look at Tamsin "Marquise, as in Tamsin Marquise?" Bo asked stunned.

"Yeah..what's it to you?" Tamsin said not turning to look at her.

"Evony is your sister." Bo said more to herself out loud than to Tamsin.

"Adopted sister" Tamsin corrected, "Yes. Again why does it matter?" Tamsin said a little upset that she was being questioned by Bo for being related to Evony, the one girl that Bo absolutely hated more than anyone.

"I mean...no.. It doesn't matter, I just didn't expect you and her to be so "distant" if you guys are siblings" Bo said still looking at Tamsin who was choicing to ignore her. _Yeah and the reason why we're distant is because I keep choosing you over her, Bo._ Tamsin thought. _God, she sucks at reading people. _

"What makes you think we're distant? We get along just fine, not that it's any of your business" Tamsin said slightly glancing over at the girl next to her not wanting to look at her full on, scared that she might fall for her just by looking at her for two seconds.

"Fine." Bo stated simply she wasn't sure why she was even trying with Tamsin anymore. After talking with Kenzi she actually thought that she was going to try to win Tamsin over but Tamsin was only proving herself to be impossible.

"Ms. Stella, can I be excused to the restroom" Bo asked wanting to get away from Tamsin and her impulsive behavior.

"Sure Bo, is everything alright? You look a little upset." She asked looking between her and Tamsin clearly more concerned for Bo.

"Yeah, I'm okay just a little emergency that's all" Bo said trying to escape Tamsin who turned in her seat a little to look at Bo. _Is she serious right now_? Tamsin asked herself.

"Okay, you may take your stuff with you, class will be over soon." Mrs Stella said.

"Thank you" Bo said grabbing her stuff and purposely not looking at Tamsin, who was still staring at her. It was her turn to play dirty for once, the nice Bo got nothing but her feelings crushed, now she was hurting _and for what_? Bo asked herself, Tamsin was a jerk.

As Bo made her way to the door Ms. Stella stopped her and what she said next was like a gunshot to her heart.

"Oh and Bo you will be partnered with Tamsin." Ms. Stella added, glancing over at Bo.

She stood still, hand on the doorknob.

"Okay, okay just perfect" Bo said clearly upset and a little nervous.

Slamming the door as she left. Tamsin quickly got up to go after her.

"And where are you going, Miss Marquise?" Ms. Stella asked.

"Nurse." Tamsin said already out the door and not waiting for her teachers approval.

"Bo" Tamsin called "Bo!" Tamsin yelled finally grabbing the brunette attention in the hallway.

"What do you want Tamsin?" Bo asked leaning on her locker she was annoyed that the blonde decided to follow her. _Why can't she just let me move on_?

"Well you're not really being to kind to your new partner now are you? We have to work on a project together so maybe we should try to get along." Tamsin said finally reaching Bo.

"Oh really TamTam, when did you come up with that idea? Was it after you and your "sister" called me a slut or was it after you constantly belittled me repeatedly?" Bo said her voice oozing with venom.

"Geez Bo I didn't know you were this sensitive." Tamsin said taking a step towards her.

"I'm not, okay, it's just you- you and your rude ways I'm a nice person and- what are you doing Tamsin?" Bo asked caught off guard with how close Tamsin was standing next to her.

"You're right, Bo you are so nice" Tamsin said her lips growing closer and closer to Bo's.

"I-I am" Bo said leaning into Tamsin lips as they slowly molded together for a quick second before the pair broke apart.

"Woah, what was that Tamsin?" Bo asked flushed.

Before Tamsin could answer the bell rung and they were meet with Dyson

"Hey Tamsin, hey Bo are you guys still up for the double date after our practice?" Dyson asked clearly unaware of what just happened between the two.

"Yeah, I sure am I can't wait Dyson" Tamsin said with a flirtatious smile.

"Wait, what? Yeah I am but...Tamsin can we talk?" Bo asked softly._ How can she flirt with him right after our kiss_, Bo wondered.

"Sorry, no can do Bo. I have to meet up with Evony right now but see you in the fields Dyson and later Bo" Tamsin said turning to leave.

**5 minutes later with Bo**

"You guys what?!" Kenzi asked walking with Bo towards the lunchroom.

"We kissed Kenz and it was magical but now Tamsin is acting like it never happened." Bo said a little hurt just remembering what happened less than 10 minutes ago.

"Well, BoBo it must've meant something or she would've kissed you" Kenzi said trying to make her best friend feel better.

"No, Kenzi I don't think it meant anything to her but it meant the world to me and now I have to just pretend like it didn't happen and let her go out with someone that's not me" Bo said crushed to admit it out loud.

"Oh Bo, do you want to skip lunch today?" Kenzi asked knowing that they'll see Tamsin and she'll most likely be with Evony, making her even more bitchy than usual.

"Yeah good idea, let's eat off campus today" Bo said as she and Kenzi exited the school.

**5 minutes later with Tamsin**

"Did you do it?" Evony asked with eagerness

"Yes, you know what? I changed by mind Evony I want out" Tamsin said a little on edge.

"What? Don't tell me you started to devolp feelings for the slut Tammy." Evony said displeased.

"What? No. Ew. I'm going to start to see that lacrosse boy I told you about plus she's dating her ex or something. I'm just starting to think its not right to toy with someone emotions" Tamsin responded.

"Don't tell me you're going soft what, would Dad say if he knew you were going after a-"

"Girl. I know I know I'm not" Tamsin said interrupting her, "Whatever Evony I'll do what you want, for your very twisted reasons " Tamsin said finishing the conversation with her sister and storming way.

_Shit. Bo_.


	8. Chapter 8: Its not you, it

School started but I should have time to post still! It's very inspiring to hear that you guys are still enjoying this story so keep reviewing and telling me what I can do to improve this as well! The double date you've all been waiting for is up next! Tamsin is so sweet in this chapter I love it but what do you think she's hiding from Bo you guys?!-xoxo

* * *

Chapter 9: Its not you, it's me- Part 2

As Tamsin was in the locker room, getting ready to head over to soccer practice she couldn't help but to think about the upcoming date she was going to have later with Bo; well technically Dyson but Bo will be there and with Lauren. She changed into her practice gear and packed her bags. As she headed out the locker room doors to her surprise, Dyson was standing there waiting for her.

"Hey, Tamsin" Dyson said with a little smile.

"Hey Dyson... What are doing here exactly?" Tamsin questioned uneasy.

She spotted Bo and Kenzi standing not to far away.

"I was going to walk you to practice, is that okay?" Dyson asked her, afraid he was coming on too strong.

"No, no it's fine Dyson. This is really sweet of you" Tamsin said following Dyson.

As they walked down the hall, Tamsin saw Bo make eye contact with her. _Great, I was hoping to deal with this later, like maybe 100 years later,_ Tamsin thought.

"Hey! Dyson! Tammy! New power couple come over here" Kenzi shouted to get their attention; even though the pair already spotted her.

The two walked over to greet Kenzi and Bo.

"For starters, we're not a couple, Kenzi." Tamsin said while looking into Bo's eyes. "And never call me 'Tammy' again".

Tamsin decided that maybe making a joke of the soon to be awkward situation would clear the air.

"So the bears...think we got a good season guys?" Tamsin asked but no one answered.

She also noticed that Bo wasn't looking at her. _And I'm guessing this is because of our kiss, great I need to do some serious damage control_.

Bo stood still in shock. She wasn't expecting to see Tamsin so soon and with Dyson. Sensing the awkward tension between everyone Dyson decided to be the first to say something after Tamsin's failed attempt.

Looking in between Bo and Tamsin, he noticed the two staring at each other but didn't want to announce his observation just yet or even at all. _Who know what the girls were going though_, Dyson thought. _Bo is probably just upset that I'm with Tamsin and not her,_ he convinced himself. He knew the reason why Bo was really upset and he knew that Bo did in fact, feel something for Tamsin but he didn't want to think that he could lose the best thing that has ever happened to him. Tamsin was fierce but lovely. She spoke her mind and was a stellar knock out with her looks.

"Let's all meet back here after practice for the group date." Dyson said being the first to break the silence after Tamsin failed to clear the air.

Still not talking Bo just nodded her head.

"Well, I have to go to practice before I'm late." Dyson said and turning his head to direct his comment to Tamsin.

"Go ahead, I think I need to talk Bo for a second" Tamsin insisted.

"Me?" Bo asked finally speaking.

"Ok" Dyson said a little confused "guess I'll see you guys later." Dyson said running out door and to practice.

Tamsin and Bo stood looking at Kenzi for a couple of seconds, waiting to her to get the point that they wanted a more private conversation.

"Oh okay" Kenzi said sarcastically "I'll leave but don't worry BoBo I'll be around for back up" Kenzi said while looking at Tamsin.

"Back-up? What do you I think I'm going to kidnap her?" Tamsin questioned.

"Maybe." Kenzi answered.

"Like I would even want to waste my time doing so I bet she would go on her own free will" Tamsin said winking at Bo.

"You really need a personality check" Bo said with disgust, but knowing she was right. _I would go with her to the ends of the world if she asked me to_, Bo thought.

"I have to go to practice soon, can we please have just a couple of minutes alone Kenzi?" Tamsin pleaded.

Kenzi looked to see Bo signaling that it was okay and walked the opposite way of the girls. Tamsin started to walk towards the doors to exit the school hallways but noticed that Bo wasn't next to her. Looking behind her finally Tamsin questioned the brunette.

"Bo, what is it?" She asked.

"I'm not going with you Tamsin" Bo said looking down at her shoes.

"Seriously, I need to talk to you Bo" Tamsin said once again trying to reason with her.

"No" Bo answered calmly "I'm tired of riding this roller coaster with you Tamsin, you kissed me. Why?" Bo asked, finally looking up to see Tamsin standing directly in front of her.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know. Why do people usually kiss someone Bo?" Tamsin questioned looking into Bo's eyes. _God, she's beautiful even when she's mad,_ Tamsin thought, _Evony is going to kill me if she sees me right now, _but before Bo could answer Tamsin worst fear came to life.

"Tamsin?" Evony was told by her coach to find Tamsin as soon as possible because the head soccer coaches of Michigan State University was there to see if they would want to recruit Tamsin next year.

Tamsin broke away from Bo quickly and rolled her eyes. Before she knew it Evony was rushing over to the pair.

"Bo, there are so many horny boys-and girls and this school. Stay away from this one" Evony demanded and grabbed Tamsin wrist.

"Tamsin you're not playing by the rules. What did I tell you about getting cuddle cuddly with her?" Evony whispered into her ear.

"Not to" Tamsin mumbled under breath.

"Good, we're going to talk about this more later got it?" Evony said out loud and looked at Bo for a quick second before turning her attention back to Tamsin "come on important people are here to see you " Evony said and pulled Tamsin along.

Tamsin turned around and mouthed a quick 'later' to Bo with a nervous smile.

Bo rolled her eyes in return. It was just like Tamsin to blow her off as soon as she thought they were making process.

As Evony told Tamsin about Michigan soccer coaches being there for her she couldn't help but be a little excited but also felt bad that she didn't get to talk to Bo. _This is going to only make matters worst when the truth does come out_, Tamsin thought to herself.

"When they talk to you make sure you mention that the lacrosse player is your new boy toy" Evony said glancing over to Tamsin.

"Why" Tamsin questioned.

"Because these schools have people to shy on their recruits and I don't want any speculations that you're with Bo".

Tamsin didn't respond, she couldn't. Walking over to the coaches as soon as she got outside, she introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Tamsin" she said and shook their hands.

She looked over to see Bo standing a couple of feet away with Kenzi. Bo noticed Tamsin staring and finally made eye contact. Tamsin quickly looked away and saw Dyson standing next to her.

"Hey, what time are you finished with practice?" Dyson asked.

"In a hour" Tamsin answered.

"Who is handsome young fellow Tamsin?" One of the coaches asked her.

"Her boyfriend" Evony quickly chimed in.

"Oh really?" The coach asked for verification.

"Yes" Dyson answered proudly and placed his arm around Tamsin waist.

Tamsin squirmed under Dyson touch awkwardly and placed a kiss on his cheek. She looked over to see Bo expression. _Shit, I guess she heard everything._

Bo took out her phone "Ready for our date?"

"Of course, Bo I've missed you!" Lauren answered.

"Great. I'm on my way" Bo said quickly hanging up the phone as she marched to her car she could hear Tamsin calling her name. It was tempting to stop but Bo knew it she turned around she would only be hurting herself more. She needed to calm down she would need to see Tamsin again in a hour.

"Bo, wait!" Tamsin yelled and pushed pass the now very confused coaches.

"You might want to wait for her to calm down TamTam" Kenzi recommended blocking her path.

"Is she going to come back?" Tamsin asked and she watched Bo pull off.

"Of course she is, you guys have that group thing right?" Kenzi asked.

"Yeah we do" Tamsin said uncertainly.

"Bo never misses a date. She'll be back. I'm not sure what mood she'll be in. You should be more worried about that." Kenzi said seriously.

She knew a moody Bo was something she would have to deal with sooner than later and she wasn't looking forward to it, but Bo was like a sister to her; Kenzi would never mind taking care of Bo.

"Just go back to the coaches Tamsin, you need to clear your head too" Kenzi said.

"Okay" Tamsin said. She headed back over to the coaches and explained that she was concerned for a good friend of hers and they left her on a good note. She turned around and noticed that Evony didn't seem too happy with her. _Guess I have to deal with that to,_ Tamsin thought. Avoiding eye contact and a conversation with Evony for now, Tamsin gave Dyson a quick thumbs up to let him know everything was okay and went back to practice but all she could think about the entire hour was Bo.


	9. Chapter 9: It

I've been so busy lately sorry guys! I can't promise when the next chapter will be up but just check in periodically. I hope you guys like this chapter. Dont forget to favorite and review please I love hearing what you guys have to say! :) xoxo

* * *

The hour didn't go by quick enough for Tamsin. The remaiming hour her mind was on Bo. **Does she hate me? **Tamsin thought as she jogged off the turf as soon as she heard her coach signal her whistle. **Of course she hates me, I hate me now**.

"Hey, Tamsin... Are you okay?" Dyson asked taking a seat next to Tamsin on the bench. He waited for her answer for what seemed like an eternity. When he didn't receive an answer, he repeated, "Tamsin? Are you okay?"

"Oh", Tamsin said turning her eyes from the sunset she had been watching. It was towards the parking lot. The same parking lot that Bo was an hour ago. "Yeah I'm fine. This sunset it's pretty isn't it?" She asked before turning her eyes back to it.

Dyson furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the side of Tamsin face. He could sense something was different about her. He wasn't sure if it was because she was nervous for their date but whatever it was, Tamsin seemed out of it. "Yeah I guess it is" Dyson responded.

"You know love is like a sunset" Tamsin started. "God controls when it rises and falls." She looking down for a brief second and back up, "God, I hate that people can control love" Tamsin said shaking her head.

"Yeah, me too?" Dyson questionably answered before placing a hand on Tamsin shoulder, "are you ready for our date today... We can always do it solo next week if you want. I can text bo and Lauren now"

**Bo, **Tamsin thought. "No it's fine Dyson." Tamsin said , I'll be ready in 30. Where are we meeting?"

"At the restaurant. I'll text you the address now in now" Dyson said taking out his phone.

"Okay, thanks" Tamsin said before walking off back towards the school and into the girls locker room.

In the girls locker room, Tamsin immediately found an empty isle and placed her bags downed. She began to undress when she heard a door being slammed.

"Hello, whose there?" Tamsin called out.

"Well, well" a familiar voice said "Well. If it isn't my lovely SOFT sister" Evony said.

"I am not soft." Tamsin said rolling her eyes and continuing to dress.

"You might as well be. The way you chased after that slut... Disgusted me." Evony said walking closer towards Tamsin and took a seat on the bench that was connected to the lockers.

"Evony." Tamsin said slightly annoyed, " Can we please have this talk later. I'm getting ready for a date".

"Please don't tell me Bo is going to be there" Evony said and waited for Tamsin to tell her no. When she didn't, Evony already knew the answer, "Seriously, Tams? You're falling for her. Heck, if I knew you preferred girls over boys-I would've set you up with Tracey or Morgan." Evony said standing up to face Tamsin.

"Well. You know I have no preference Evony... But Tracey ass does..." Tamsin said with a slight smile.

"Okay, ew. Stop it Tamsin." Evony said cutting her off. "I'm serious. You know how much I would hate to see you get hurt"

"Yeah, right." Tamsin said sarcastically,"You wouldn't give two shits and we both know it Evony, so don't give me that crap."

"Whatever. I'm still your sister and we do have an agreement or did we forget... Do I have to remind you. I can tell mom..."

"Okay stop, stop... We don't have to tell mom anything" Tamsin said as she finished throwing on her dress and walked into the bathroom to apply her makeup.

"Right. Because I took the blame and now I'm grounded for infinity" Evony said while following Tamsin, "Now you see how this 'you falling for Bo thing' doesn't really work out for our agreement. I want her to feel pain. Understood. She stole my boyfriend. Now, I will show her how it feels to have something you want taken away from you."

"Gee," Tamsin said, "And all this time I thought this was because I might fancy girls."

"Tamsin," Evony said with a stern voice, "I'm serious. She ruined the best thing that ever happened to me. I could care less if you 'fancy' girls more than you do boys...That's dad thing. You have to stick it out with Dyson, it's now part of our agreement t. I want Bo to fall for you, _hard_. But you can't reciprocate the feelings, understood?"

"Sure, Evony. I make no promises about Dyson" Tamsin said and she saw her sister smile brighten before she continued, "Or Bo. And give me Tracey number. Morgan is too bitchy for me. Kinda reminds me of you" Tamsin said and she watched Evony smile dropped.

"We'll talk more about this when you get home from your date... Have fun with Dyson, but not too much fun." Evony said with the fakest smile before heading out of the locker rooms.

Letting out a sigh of relief Tamsin checked herself in the mirror one last time before grabbing her stuff. As we walked out the school she saw the restaurant Dyson texted her was only across the street. Making her way across the street and into the restaurant she was instantly waved down by Dyson in a suit.

**He's actually not bad looking when he's groomed**, Tamsin thought.

"Hey," Dyson said before looking her up and down,"You look amazing".

"Thanks, you look great yourself. Is our table ready?" Tamsin asked anxious to see Bo.

"Almost, should be about five minutes " Dyson said, "But we're waiting over here." He said before directing Tamsin through the crowd.

Then there she was.

Tamsin spotted her. In a blue fitted dress and black heels. She looked stunning.

"Hey, guys " Dyson called ,"Looks like I found my hot date" he exclaimed loudly with a big smile.

Tamsin prepared herself as Bo and Lauren turned around at the same time. Fingers entangled.

Bo quickly caught Tamain stare and dropped her eyes to the ground. She didn't catch that she was still holding hands with Lauren slowly started to try and pull away without her noticing.

There was a long silence before Tamsin said, "It's nice to see you again Lauren."

"You too Tamsin" Lauren said with a tight smile.

"I can't do this," Bo mumbled before running off to the nearest restroom.

"I don't know what's gotten into her lately," Lauren said, " I better go see if she's alright."

Tamsin said, "No it's fine. I have to use the restroom anyways, I'll check up on her. You and Dyson pick the seats. I think I heard the guy say they have two tables open.

Before Lauren could finish talking Tamsin ran off into the restroom in search of Bo. When she turned into the restroom it was quiet.

"Bo, are you in here," Tamsin asked.

Hearing a door close behind her she quickly turned around to see Bo standing very close to her.

"Hey," Tamsin said breathless being so close to Bo, "I have been-" Tamsin said before being interpreted by Bo finger on her lips.

"Shh," Bo said, " I've been waiting to do this for so long" she said before Tamsin mouth was met with a pair soft lips crashing forcefully into hers.


	10. Bare with me!

Well welcome! It's been almost a year and I'm sorry to say Valkubus lovers but I am switching ships! I'll try to do it as causally as possible and even give Tamsin her own love but the main focus of this story will be BoLo and I'll try to update at least once every two days since I'm still on a break from school. Now my reason behind this has to due with my change of heart. I was reluctant to the idea of Lauren at first but I really do think after all the hardships, BoLo make a cute couple :)

Again, sorry Valk lovers. I hope you guys aren't to upset with me! Please continue to rate/review my story because I have a chapter coming up tonight!


	11. Chapter 10: Playing with Fire

**A/N: To all the disappointed Valk lovers, _I'm truly sorry. _When I was writing this story I had no idea where it would take me but I just can't follow something that's not there, it became too hard to write and I hope you guys understand!**

**NOW! BoLo lovers, I think I've talked enough about Lauren and Bo's relationship in the past to continue the story where it left off. Might try some flashbacks here and there also. Now it's going to be a bumpy road for those two and they have a lot to figure out but it'll turn out beautiful in the end :)**

**I'll have a longer chapter up in two days but _here's_ the chapter where it all begins! As always PLEASE favorite, review and rate my story! Xoxo **

**_The Language_**

* * *

Chapter 12: Playing with Fire, you might get burned 

Tamsin quickly responded to the kiss Bo ambushed her with just seconds ago but when Bo's tongue asked for entry she knew she had to stop. Not only "she" but "_they_" had to stop. Bo wasn't hers to have. This is cheating and Dyson! Poor Dyson! He's the cutest little thing. He would be heartbroken if he found out. That's why this needed to end. She wasn't like her sister, Evony. She doesn't hurt people for fun.

"Bo" Tamsin tried to say out of breathe, "We need to stop".

"Shhh" Bo hummed, "Why don't you just let this happen Tamsin? I know how much you want it and I want it too".

Tamsin quickly pushed Bo back and began pacing around the bathroom. She stopped right in front of the mirror before placing her hands on the marble counter. She looked back at Bo who stood directly behind her.

"I do", Tamsin said, "Believe me I do want it but it's not fair to Lauren and Dyson. I don't know what weird thing you two got going on but it's not right to her, you know that. I've heard a couple of people in the halls even say you guys were in love once upon a time? Don't you care at all that you're hurting her?"

Bo took a step towards Tamsin, shocked. _Where the hell was this coming from? She didn't care about those two before when she kissed her out of the blue. What's with the change of heart and good will? Whatever it was that changed Tamsin's mind, she was right. What her and Lauren had was special and no one could break it but they weren't really together now anyways. They took a break awhile ago and it was probably for the best. She wasn't enough for Lauren. Lauren was too smart, too beautiful. She was just, Bo. Thinking about the break made Bo's heart ache, she needed to feel something real._

"Tamsin, stop talking. You know nothing about Lauren and I. You have no right to meddle into my love life", Bo said growing angrier with each spoken word.

"I kind of do when you're cheating on her and with me. I think that gives me a lot of right, Dennis."

"Shut up!" Bo said before going to forcefully kiss her again.

Once again Tamsin urges gave in too easily and she quickly placed her arms around Bo's waist, holding her closely, "This is wrong, Bo. You're playing with fire. What about Lauren?" Tamsin whispered out onto Bo's lips.

Before Bo could respond a door slammed behind the two, as they quickly broke apart. Tamsin put her head down in shame and Bo was left speechless at the figure before her.

"Yeah. What about Lauren?"


	12. Chapter 11: Girl Stuff

**_I'm glad everyone is enjoying this! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites they mean a lot to me and really keep me going! _**

**_You know the drill, here's ANOTHER chapter. If there's anything you ever want to see, drop a review and I'll see how to fit it in :)_**

_**-The Langauge** _

* * *

_Chapter 13: "Girl Stuff"_

_"Yeah, what about Lauren?"_ Dyson said looking back and forth between the two girls.

He went looking for Bo and Tamsin after Lauren expressed how nervous she was that Bo might be ill only to find her kissing his date. He wasn't always fond of Lauren. He was actually very jealous but she sort of grew on him over the years and he didn't want to see her hurt. Everyone could tell if they was anything Lauren loved more than her studies, it was Bo but Dyson was confused as to why Bo couldn't see it herself. g.

**FLASHBACK:**

**Dyson softly knocked on Bo's door, it has been weeks since she's been to school and he was getting sick and tired of telling her teachers lies. They were starting to not believe them anymore.**

**"Bo? Are you there?" Dyson asked as he softly knocked on the door.**

**When she didn't answer he opened the door himself to find her passed out, with bottles lying at the bottom of her bed.**

**He let out a deep sigh before picking up the bottles and throwing them away in her bathroom. He walked back over to her and sat on the edge of the bed.**

**"Bo", he called trying to wake her up, "Bo, Bo! Wake up".**

**"Dyson?", she asked as slowly opened her eyes but still choosing not to sit up and acknowledge him.**

**"Yeah, it's me. I came to drop off your school work", he said as he showed her the school work and dropped it in her hands.**

**"Oh, thanks I guess" Bo said before placing it on her desktop and shutting her eyes again.**

**"Bo, no. You're not going back to sleep. You need to get up and go to school. I'm tired of lying for you" **

**She scoffed, "Is Lauren still there?"**

**Dyson sighed and stood up from the bed, "Of course, and she's worried too death about you. It doesn't look like she's has gotten any real sleep ever since you two... you know".**

**"You mean, broke up?" Bo said still lying down, "Can we not talk about that right now? I'm busy, Dy".**

**"Busy? Sleeping and wasting your life away? You know the break wasn't just Lauren's fault!" Dyson said growing angry.**

**"Bullshit!" Bo said jumping up from her bed and knocking her sheets off, "She was the one that called it off. I loved her." **

**"And she still loves you too, Bo! You weren't perfect either, we all know what's it like being in a relationship with you".**

**Bo looked at him in disbelief. "Get out".**

**"I didn't mean it like that. Please don't shut me out too, I know you haven't talked to Kenzi since the break".**

**"I said get out, Dyson".**

**He nodded once more at her before stepping out and closing the door. He stayed outside for a second longer than usual as he heard her cries and knew only one person could stop those.**

"It's not what it looks like, Dyson" Bo tried to explain, "Tamsin had a bug on her lip and..."

"For fucks sakes, Bo. Really? Are you seriously going to give me that lame ass excuse? You're supposed to be working things out with Lauren? You know how much she loves you, right?"

Bo shifts back and forth uncomfortably on the heels of her feet, "I know. Please don't tell her, Dy. I'm still figuring that out"

"You have to be kidding me. You're cheating behind her back..._AGAIN_ and you don't want me to tell her?! This is ridiculous, Bo and you know it. How am supposed to keep this a secret?"

"Keep what a serect?", Lauren asks as she comes into view. She got bored waiting for the girls to come back and she was worried that Dyson had got himself into some trouble.

Bo fearfully looked at Dyson hoping he wouldn't mention it to Lauren.

"Oh, nothing. Just some girl stuff, I guess Lauren" Dyson said letting out a sad sigh before turning to leave.

_**I decided I needed a little more background for the girls before jumping into their awkward relationship now. Don't worry! A LOT of Bolo time is going to be in the near future and they'll get their happy ending! Just be patient with me :)**_

_**Let me know what you guys think by reviewing and following! Xoxo**_


	13. Chapter 12: I've missed you

_I'm terribly sorry for the late update but I needed some time to find a direction for these two! We haven't reached the deep stuff yet and hopefully you guys enjoy the "calm before the storm" as I'll like the call it :) this is definitely a BoLo lovin' chapter so give me a quick review if you can! All are appreciated! Anyways on with the story..._

_-TheLanguage xoxo_

* * *

Chapter 12: I've missed you

After Tamsin and Dyson left, Bo and Lauren were left just alone. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, neither of them wanted to address what just happened and what it meant for their relationship. Lauren decided to walk over to where Bo was standing, where she had her head hung with guilt. Already, Lauren could sense something was wrong.

"So that was awkward" Lauren said letting out an awkward chuckle and clearing her throat. "Are you okay now?"

Bo gave her a confused look "Wha-" then she remembered what Lauren was talking about. After seeing Tamsin and Lauren in the same place, at once. She ran. "Yeah, I'm okay. It must've been allergies"

Lauren gave her a tight smile. "Oh".

Bo sighed, of course she doesn't believe me. The Dyson storming out thing probably didn't help. She _knew _Lauren already could sense something was up but that was just the beginning of their problems and Bo didn't want to continue to be a burden. That was one of the many reasons as to why they took a "break" after all so Bo settled for a simple "Yeah, oh" to not complicate things.

Bo didn't even notice how strangely Lauren was looking at her. She hated the way Lauren looked at her secretly, like she knew Bo better than herself even if that statement was true, she felt stupid knowing she didn't even understand Lauren half as well as Lauren understood her. They were always so different and Bo used to love that about them, until recently. Recently, it was starting to make Bo realize how little time she had left with Lauren-

"Bo, are you listening to me?" Lauren asked for the third time. Bo was still in her own little world thinking before Lauren started to wave her hand in front of her face.

Finally Bo realized where she was and with _who_ she was with and quickly let out a quiet, "No, I might've dazed out. What did you say"

""I said, I've missed you, Bo and I know we haven't had time to talk about-"

"I've missed you too", Bo responded cutting off what Lauren had explain many times but failed to do.

Lauren smiled, "I was thinking maybe we can go for coffee just the time of us tomo-" *ring ring*, "Sorry, I have to take this"

"Yeah of course you do", Bo scoffed.

Lauren sighed before answering the call.

"Hey!... Yeah, you're not interrupting anything... I'll be right over" Lauren said before hanging up her phone and puitting it back in her pocket.

"I'm sorry that was just-"

"Another project. I get the script already Lauren, just go", Bo said. She wasn't upset, how could she be? She knew Lauren was destined for great things but she just hoped Lauren would one day see her as one of those great things.

"I promise you and I will have this conversation" Lauren said using her index finger to motion in between the two, "Tomorrow".

"That's what you always say" Bo mumbled thinking Lauren didn't hear.

"Hey, Bo" Lauren said "I really did miss you" and leaned in for a what was supposed to be a quick kiss until Bo grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Moaning into the kiss Lauren knew she had made a big mistake initiating a kiss between the two. Still Bo was her Bo, she looked gorgeous tonight but she knew that the big conversation between the two needed to be had sooner than later. Pulling back from the kiss, Lauren stood to see Bo with her eyes still close for a second. Letting out a soft laugh Bo said, "You still seem to surprise Dr. Lewis"

"I'm not a doctor yet, Bo" Lauren said with a slight blush.

"Yeah but one day you will be and you'll be the brightest" Bo said with a smile. She missed this. Her arms around Lauren's waist and the feeling of need. She knew what Lauren did was important to her but she still needed to feel important too.

Lauren took a step back from the embrace and smiled at Bo, "Right, but I should be going now".

Bo sighed, "I know. Just give me a call if you want to meet up sometime this week." Then, Bo remembered something, "you do still have my number, right?"

"Of course" Lauren said with a tiny chuckle, "I will be giving you a call"

"Good"

"Good" Lauren seconded before turning and leaving.


End file.
